narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke Uchiha vs Indo Huiyo: Desender vs Desendant
Hurrying Indo was still weak from his battle with Xigiroy, however, he must assist Naruto. He knew Naruto stood no chance againist Sasuke. Even Indo lost to him at the Chunin Exams! Indo found a small valley that was the Valley of End. The fight begins Indo saw Sasuke strike down Naruto off the cliff's view. Sasuke looked depressed. In anger, Indo shot down, like a bullet at him, yelling, "Sasuke!!!" Sasuke quickly saw this, and activated his Sharingan. But he was too late, Indo already slammed his body into Sasuke's, and both fell in the water. Sasuke jumped out of the water then stood on it. Indo slowly got back up, Sasuke chuckled, "You know, when you try an attack like that, you should at least do it in way that you don't hurt yourself. I saw your pathetic attack and readied myself on an angle that I didn't suffer any damage." Sasuke's face started to be covered in the Cursed seal of chaos. Indo panted, "Now we know...I'm not the only dark one." Sasuke chuckled, "Well, I know that there was something wrong with you when I fought you to become a Chunin. Too bad we were both picked." Indo continued to pant. "I see that you're tired. Have you been running? I'm afraid you didn't have enough time to save Naruto." ,said Sasuke, perposely trying to upset Indo. Indo readied himself, "This is the day that the good name of the Uchiha family dies with you!" Indo through his body into Sasuke, who simply dodged it.A tear fell from Indo's eye, "My God Sasuke...what have you done? You killed your best friend just to get that stupid Sharingan!" Sasuke grinned, "You would have done the same." Indo eyes shifted to Sharingan, "You are so wrong!" Indo panted. Sasuke's seals on his face were shining. Indo gasped. Sasuke grew into a monsterous form, "Now I will show you my true power!" Sasuke's demonic form Sasuke grabbed Indo and punched him upward. He went flying up the waterfall colliding with the falling water. He was in front of the edge when Sasuke appeared in front of him and punched him again. Indo flew into the rushing water, then slowly climbed back on the surface. Sasuke was amazed, "So much power is gained by fighting someone you truly hate with all your heart. I'll love to use this on Itachi." Sasuke flew at Indo at incredible speed. Indo let the chakra in his feet loose and he fell through the surface. Sasuke annoyed, went back to the location where he fell to find Indo. Sasuke than landed on the water, however, he couldn't find Indo. Suddenly, he felt a slash go up his nose and ended at the forehead. Sasuke yelled in pain. Indo was beneath him, and had just thrown a kunai up Sasuke's face, cutting him. Sasuke flew in the air, and did handsigns. Indo burst out of the water, "Wait...those signs!" Indo recognized the handsigns Fugaku Uchiha taught him, and it was Fire Style: Fireball jutsu! Indo jumped back in the water and swam down rapidly. Sasuke yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" A fireball hit the surface of the water. Sasuke kept floating in the air, waiting. The water was boiling. Indo burst out of the water, and Sasuke headbutted him in the chest. Indo flew into a cliff and fell on the ground. Sasuke laughed, "I must admit, I'm really enjoying this power!" Sasuke made a chidori altered by the seal. Then flew at him, "Now you die." Indo simply fell over, and Sasuke charged his Chidori at the wall. It collided and Sasuke's hand was stuck into the side of the cliff. Indo slowly got up, "Really...?" Indo's hand started to charge Shadow Ball Chidori. Sasuke laughed, "You won't try it. It your current state, Chidori would kill you!" Indo grinned at Sasuke. "You're right...", then his smile faded, "But I'll bring you down with me." Indo charged it at Sasuke. Sasuke yelled, "Why!?! Why do you have the Sharingan!?!" When Indo's chidori was inches away from Sasuke when Sasuke heard Indo's voice, "Shut up." Then a huge explosion sent Indo and Sasuke flying in opposite directions. Found Kakashi found Naruto and looked over at his dog and said, "He's still alive. Sasuke didn't kill him. Search the area for Sasuke." The dog obeyed. He came across Indo drifting in the water. The dog yelled, "Kakashi!" Kakashi came over with Naruto on his back, "What is it?" The dog pulled Indo out of the water, "It's Huiyo." Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan and analized him, "He used chidori, and is about to die. Bring him." The dog dragged Indo by his collar all the way back to the leaf village. 3 days later 3 days later, he saw Naruto right in his face. Indo jumped back, "Naruto, you're alive...or we're both dead." Naruto grinned, "Nope. Tsunade saved you at the last second." He saw that he was in a hospital room, and tubes were in his chest. Indo yawned, "A life support system?" Naruto replied, "Uh-huh." Indo looked at Naruto in the eye, "Where is Sasuke?" Naruto looked out the window, "They never found him." Indo groaned, "Sasuke on the loose...that isn't assuring. It's a good thing he's only gunning for Itachi." Category:Fanon Story